


С первого слова друзья

by eh5gg95vhii



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, Songfic, Trans Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eh5gg95vhii/pseuds/eh5gg95vhii
Summary: Мю-ри-эль. Мягкие звуки, соскальзывающие с языка.





	С первого слова друзья

**Author's Note:**

> Дисклеймер: !!! ФЭНДОМ И РАЗРАБЫ ПРОБЛЕМНЫ ПИЗДЕЦКИ — ЭТО ФАКТ, Я ЗДЕСЬ РАДИ ПРИВНЕСЕНИЯ БЕЗОПАСНОГО КОНТЕНТА, А НЕ ОПРАВДАНИЯ ИХ ДЕЙСТВИЙ !!!
> 
> Wolf Alice — Blush  
> Не фанбой, но уважаю тех, кто горой стоит за этого красавца. Его история чрезвычайно интересна, с нетерпением жду продолжения рута. И да, я охуел вставлять в описание абзацы. Relax, это всего лишь драбблы. Делаю, что хочу.
> 
> МС: Руй-Гейра Баселар (она/её; они/их)

      С чего начинается дружба? С вопросов о любимых растениях, животных, видах дерева; может быть, если объект твоего интереса разрешит, ты сможешь поинтересоваться, действительно ли ему одиноко.

      Нравится ли Мюриэлю его имя? Мю-ри-эль. Мягкие звуки, соскальзывающие с языка. Не как у _неё_. Руй-Гейра Баселар. Длинно, горько, скрежет когтей о ствол — «мне моё не нравится».

      Дитя без воспоминаний достаёт из сумки колоду.

      Повешенный твёрдо стоит на земле — Гейра всегда ищет для себя выгоду и никогда не подставляет шею. Ветер спит в волосах, не касаясь ткани капюшона. _Здоровый_ эгоизм. Бывший гладиатор самоотверженно спасал друга, пока друг спасал _его_.

      Затем — Четвёрка Жезлов, тоже перевёрнутая. Поцелуй насмешку губ, пока те будут направо и налево трепать секреты. Девушка не придаёт значения личным вещам. Не бойся, дурачок. Все будут знать, что ты на самом деле замечательный.

      «Можешь ударить меня этой штукой, если я сделаю тебе больно!»

      «Я не хочу тебя ранить. Никого не хочу».

      Императрица лежит прямо. Верно, _расследование_. Трикстер в красных локонах убаюкивает тайну. Деворак чист.

      Семёрка Мечей. Далеко от больших городов росла персона с именем из дождевых капель — Мюриэль, давай найдём что-нибудь общее? Она стягивает с лица сплошную ленту, натянутую на болезненно смотрящий глаз, и кладёт миниатюрную кисть в чужую ладонь.

      Собеседник краснеет. Не от пронзительного взгляда, но от слов:

      — Хорошо-хорошо! Ты слишком мил, чтобы тебя забыть.

      Гейра хотела ещё что-то добавить: «прелестный», «добрый», «заботливый»… Дать возможность зализать раны, пожалеть, прижать к груди, несмотря на чудовищную разницу в росте. Видела историю множество раз — на пороге Азра. Маг явно ждёт, пока его накроет лавина вопросов.

      Лавины, _однако_ , начинаются с неосторожного вздоха.


End file.
